Hook
Damage: :Hooks was single-target but fixed damage attacks weapon. in patch 1.5.3 they got their first AoE, which is update or Iron Monkey Hook. The other "AoE" (area of effect) is skill they got when they reach level 30+ but it's not really useful in grinding cuz of long casttime and too easy way to break it. That AoE ("net") is useful only in PvP in real, cuz of high damage niternal injury, and temporary immobilising of opponent. In real that skill is only usable if your opponent is min. 5 steps from you as your cast time is done... in other way, net will not be casted, but CD on skill will be reseted... there is no way to use it in grinding while you grind at fast moving mobs. :Hook is quite hard class to learn. To play hook it would be good to start other char before, even to let know the game. It's more hard to play hook if we'll say about that, hook lacks in defence, and their attacks are not so strong to attack mobs... :Hooks have fixed damage due to internal injuries. That means they always do same damage, and some damage more. That is very useful in pvp, but not really in grinding. Well... they are PvP/support class, that is why they are more into PvP than leveling. But back to damage: :As I said hooks have internal injuries. In real they hit opponent twice in nearly all their skills. 1st hit is normal hit, other one is internal injury. :internal injuries are very helpful in fight if we need to beat opponent with higher lvl and/or better gear than our char is/have, that is damage that is not armor or lvl depends. If they'll hit they'll deal same damage with their internals + some damage from normal attack, that depends on armor and lvl. :_________________________________ : : : : : :Makusu(JadeDragon Server) Support: :Hooks are very good support class. Their healing ability is very helpful for team when it comes to hard battle. They can heal as HP points as MP too. :Hooks are not as good healing class as fan is, but they can handle it. If we have hook in team we don't need to use balms to restore our HP/MP for real. We don't need to care if someone will stun us (not able to do anything, including healing), cuz hook can heal us as long as long we need that, also they can make target asleep for 30 sec that gives advantge above our opponents. :They can also Buff you. :They can increase your attack, defence, damage (aka weapon attack) and speed. Their buffs are so much useful. :They are the only class that can buff your speed. And as we all know speed is very important thing in game, as like in grinding, as like in PvP. :In grinding, spear + hook in team = sooo fast and easy leveling. :In battle with bosses, staff and/or H&A + hook = fast and easy, :In PvP, broadsword + hook = can't be better. :Even if hook is hard to learn, they are a very useful and a very good class, one of these must-have in your school. :_________________________________ : : : : : :Makusu(JadeDragon Server) : Hooks in fight: :Hooks are PvP/Support class. even if they seems to be weak, they are very good in PvP if played well. Due to internal injury damage, MP and aggression leeching, they can unable to hit their opponent and kill him fast. They have so good and helpful skills in fight. Even if most of them is not so useful in grinding, they are very useful in fight against another player. :Hook abilities: : :Sleep: you make target asleep that gives you a chance to restore all your hp and mp without letting to heal your opponent. Effect ends as target will be attacked. To annoy opponent and/or restore all of their (hook) mp, hp and aggro, hooks are allowed to spam opponent with sleep skill, due to 35 duration and 30 sec cool down. (lvl 4 of skill) :Net: unable opponent to move, gives you easy target. Additional, deal huge amount of internal injury after effect ends. :DoT: even if it's weak, if it's used right can be very dangerous. :MP leech: leech MP from your opponent gives them additional a huge amount of damage and internal injury. :Aggression leech: they have 2 different skills to use to leech aggression from opponent, unables aggro types to hit them. One of those skils, deals huge amount of damage additional leeching large amount of aggression. Other one deals sooo good damage, additional Damage Over Time opponents aggresssion. :Hypnosis: lower opponents def and making them aseelp for short time. Effect ends as target will be attacked. :Buffs: Increase their attack, damage, defence and speed that is very useful in PvP. :Other skills: hook has addtional internal injury skills. one is ranged, one is melle attack. Both are very useful in fight and very dangerous for other players. :Hooks seems to be weak in PvP, but in real they are very hard to play, and mastering them is a very hard way that needs a lot of patience. :________________________________ :Makusu(JadeDragon Server)